la cazadora
by tamara1986
Summary: personajes de la gran STEPHENIE MEYER   una historia creada por yo


PREFACIO

Luego de lograr una vida en paz bella se sentía realmente feliz pero a la llegada de su prima todo cambio ya que ella es una cazadora lo que significa que debe destruir a todo vampiro que exista en este planeta.

Las cazadoras tienen los mismos dones que tienen los vampiros al igual que la velocidad y la fuerza pero eso no era todo Bella y Yarlett son idénticas no solo en lo físico sino en los dones y aquí comienza la encrucijada de la familia Cullen ya que no saben que hacer si enfrentarla o huir pero Bella no quiere huir y se enfrenta a ella pero su prima es la que no quiere pelear ya que a pesar de ser enemigas por naturaleza la bestia y el cazador son familia en ese momento los Volturi aparecen pero no aparecen solos sino con un ejercito insuperable que pone en peligro a tuda la comunidad de forks ya que Aro encuentra la manera de evitar la visión de Alice el cual solo tienen 1dia aproximado para organizar la defensa de la familia pero esta vez no solo fueron los lobos quienes se unieron en la batalla si no también la cazadora y su leal Daimon ( vampiro con el don de la transformación ).

CAPITULO 1º LA LLEGADA

Luego de vestirme sonó mi teléfono me extraño que Charlie llamara tan temprano así que le dije a Edward que se llevara a Renesmee a la casa grande como solíamos llamar donde se encontraba el resto de nuestra familia.

Edward me miro con cara extrañada el sabia que Charlie nunca llama temprano pero de todas maneras se fue con Renesmee pero antes le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le susurro al oído te espero con ansias amor.

Si pudiera sonrojarme lo haría quite en ese instante mi escudo para que Edward lo oyera el solo se rió y se fue en ese momento el teléfono volvió a sonar me pereció extraño la insistencia de Charlie así que esta vez conteste rápido

Bella Papa que ocurre es muy raro que me llames a esta hora

Charlie lo siento bella por llamar tan temprano pero tengo una noticia muy importante en este momento va para tu casa Yarlett y esta muy enojada con tigo por no haberle avisado que te casaste y además que vivías con tu esposo llego antes del amanecer y me asuste mucho cuando golpearon la puerta a esa hora pensé que algo había pasado y cuando la vi. Me sorprendió mucho entonces le conté todo lo que ocurrió y por que no estabas en casa en ese momento se paro y se me pidió tu dirección y yo le di la dirección de Carlisle para que no tuvieses problemas es por eso que apenas salio te llame en unos 2 min. Estará llegando.

Yo solo no podía hablar ella estaba aquí y estaba enojada conmigo jamás pese que la volvería a ver no después de mi transformación pero ella estaba aquí

Charlie bella te encuentras bien no me has dicho nada

Bella lo siento papa pero esto es una sorpresa para mi voy a ir de inmediato a la casa grande a esperarla y a avisarle a los demás que ella esta aquí

Que voy hacer como le voy a explicar mi cambio pensaba mienta corría hacia la casa grande a todo lo que daban mis pies al momento de entrar Edward me vio y en ese momento se acerco rápido a mi y me pregunto bella que ocurre algo le ocurrió a tu padre lo mire y le dije que no pero no se cara habré tenido pero el tenia una cara de preocupación lo único que pude gesticular fue ella viene Edward muy preocupado me volvió a preguntar quien vienen luego de unos segundos logre controlar mis pensamientos y me tranquilice y lo mire mi cara había cambiado todos en la sala me miraron extrañados los mire a todos y les dije mi prima viene a visitarme creo que esta algo enojada conmigo por no haberle invitado a la boda en ese momento alice aparece y pregunto se trata de Yarlett no es cierto mire con extrañeza a mi querida hermana yo no le había contado a nadie de ella ni siquiera a Edward Alice me miro como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos y me dijo tu mama me contó de ella cuando estábamos preparando la boda incluso tratamos muchas veces comunicarnos con ella para que estuviese en ella pero lo ultimo que tu madre supo de ella que estaba en el tibet con los monjes en un lugar muy apartado por eso no se le pudo avisar mire y con una gran sonrisa le dije gracias por intentarlo pero cuando ella quiere desaparecer no hay nadie quien la encuentre

Y me reí para mis adentro ya que al decir eso me trajo muchos recuerdos de cuando pequeña.

Edward me miro y me dijo ¿quien es ella?

Es mi prima viví casi toda mi infancia con ella deje de saber de ella antes de venirme a vivir aquí a Forks

Edward me miro y me dijo por que no me habías contado de ella

Lo mire y le cuando la conozcas te darás cuenta de por que no te había hablado de ella y nos miramos con una sonrisa cómplice y con un te amo y un beso en ese momento Renesmee me pregunto ¿mami es otra tia? Y con una risita yo le dije que si pero que a ella no le podía mostrar su habilidad

CAPITULO 2º EL REENCUENTRO

En ese momento tocaron el timbre fue Esme quien abrió la puerta en ese momento esme se quedo congelada hola mi nombre es Yarlett y estoy buscando a Isabella Swan con un tono muy arrogante yo solo me reí para mis adentros esme le dijo pasa se encuentra en el comedor al momento que dijo eso todos notaron el tono de extrañeza de

Esme pero en el momento cuando yarlett entro al comedor todos quedaron con la boca abierta incluso reneesme que estaba en los brazos de edward que también miraba asombrado pero el ambiente era distinto era como de tensión pero a pesar de eso yo solo me abalance sin medirme mucho con mi velocidad y la abrase en ese momento todos nos miraban e incluso a mi me extraño ya que en mi vida como humana yo y mi prima siembre fuimos muy parecidas si no fuera por pequeños detalles pareceríamos gemelas pero luego de mi transformación no pensé que siguiera igual pero todo lo contrario ya que las únicas diferencias entre nosotras eran el color de ojos que lo de ella eran color chocolate y sus mejillas tenían un toque rosáceo

Luego de abrazarnos unos cuantos minutos yarlett me susurro al oído tenemos mucho que hablar pero antes no crees que deberías presentarme ante tu familia

Con una pequeña risita de complicidad le dije lo se pero es que te extrañaba después de que te fuiste a viajar por el mundo de lo espiritual no pensé que te volvería a ver

Me separo de ella y me miro con cara de estar enojada y me dijo eso no te justifica la mire y entendí perfectamente

Bueno dije yo te presento a mi familia empezare por mi esposo yarlett el es Edward mi prima lo miro con cara de pocos amigos pero le dijo hola mucho gusto Edward aun sorprendido le dijo hola un poco confundido luego dije ahora te presento a los patriarcas de la familia los padres de Edward primero presente a Carlisle Cullen que también estaba confundido con la situación pero aun así le dijo hola encantado de conocerte luego apuntando a Esme la presente bueno ella es la madre de Edward Esme Cullen ella le sonrió con una sonrisa tan maternal como siempre hola querida le dijo yarlet solo asintió ahora te presento a los hermanos de Edward primero enyese con alice que la mira aun con la boca semi abierta ella es Alice cullen . Alice solo asentí al igual que Yarlett luego seguí con Jasper luego con Emmett y al final con Rosalie pero luego me di cuenta que alguien me miraba muy fijamente cuando voltee me di cuenta que era Renesmee me había olvidado de presentarla a ella si pudiese sonrojarme lo haría ya que como podía haberme olvidado de mi hija pero es que con la emoción no me di cuenta pero de inmediato la tome en brazos y la lleve donde estaba Yarlett y le dije esta es mi hija Renesmee Cullen

Yarlett me miro con unos ojos como plato y observo a la niña pero si tiene como 4 años y yo deje de verte solo hace 3 dijo aun sorprendida la mire y le dije si ella es mi hija adoptiva dije como había sido tan tonta se me había olvidado armar lo que le diría de renesme a yarlett en ese momento quite mi escudo y le pregunte a edward que le digo en ese momento mi esposo se acerco y nos dijo seria bueno que en este momento conversaran todo lo que les a pasado en este tiempo que han estado separadas lo mire y le sonreí pero yarlett lo miraba con desden como si algo malo tenia

Mire a Yarlett y le dije que te parece si vamos a caminar al patio y así estamos tranquilas y conversado de todo me miro y me dijo esta bien pero aun había un ambiente extraño en aquella habitación era muy raro como tensión y asombro en ese momento sentí un escudo nos encerraba pero no era el mió en ese momento Yarlett me miro y me dijo bella hace cuanto tiempo que eres vampiro.

CAPITULO 3º CONFECIONES

En ese momento mire a mi prima con asombro y le dije no se de lo que me estas hablando ella solo me miro pero su cara había cambiado tenia una cara de pena y rabia prima me dijo no me mientas se lo que eres me di cuenta en el momento en que entre y eso me sorprende mucho nunca había visto un aquelarre tan grande pero antes que nada necesito saberlo todo aun no logro convencerme que tu mi prima adorada seas un vampiro dijo al final con una pena absoluta en su voz yo solo me abalance hacia ella y la abrase la abrase con todas mis fuerza pero luego de un minuto me di cuenta de lo que había hecho yo era una neófita y abrace con todas mis fuerzas a mi prima lo mas probable es que le haya roto todos los huesos me separe de ella lo mas rápido posible pero para mi asombro no tenia nada no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo como es que soporto un abrazo con todas mis fuerzas ni siquiera Edward los soporta sin quejarse cuando ella vio mi confusión me miro y me dijo las dos hemos cambiado yo tampoco soy lo que tu crees las dos tenemos secretos y creo que es hora de que hablemos con sinceridad por que considero que es mi culpa que seas la bestia que eres ahora yo debí contarte mi verdad y no salir huyendo como lo hice en ese momento mire a mi prima sin entender nada por que me estaba diciendo esas cosas en ese momento vi. a Edward que se acercaba note por su cara que estaba preocupado pero en este momento no tenia tiempo de hablar con el necesitaba que Yarlett me dijera que era lo que estaba ocurrido por que ella tenia una fuerza como la mía y por que podía proyectar un escudo como el mió ella me miro y entendió perfectamente lo que estaba pensando siempre fue igual desde que éramos pequeñas nunca necesitamos palabras para conversar con una simple mirada nos conectábamos y con esa mirada me dijo busquemos un lugar para poder hablar sin que nadie nos escuche o interrumpa mire a Edward y le dije amor voy a ir con Yarlett a Port Angels a dar un paseo y recordar viejos tiempos el me miro y solo sonrió claro pero llévate el volvo mi prima lo miro y le sonrió gracias dijo ella pero Edward aun la miraba con cara de asombro yo creo que aun le sorprende el parecido por eso le dije esa era la razón por la cual no te había hablado de ella somos dos gotas de agua Edward me miro y me dijo ni te lo imaginas en ese momento lo mire extrañada y le dije cuidado amor que me puedo poner celosa el se me acerco y me beso con esa pasión que solo el me hace desaparecer de este mundo y encontrarnos en una burbuja solo nosotros dos en ese momento sentí un pequeño tosido para informar que aun se encontraba ahí nos soltamos y solo reímos lo siento dijo edward mirando a Yarlett y ella solo asintió bueno que les vaya bien dijo antes de despedirse mientras nosotras comenzamos a caminar hacia el porche a recoger el volvo en ese momento llego Renesmee a decirme mamita tráeme un obsequio con una risita de niña traviesa en ese momento Yarlett se le acerco y le dijo eres tan parecida a tu madre cuando tenia tu edad .

CAPITULO 4 LA CAZADORA

Bella mira con extrañeza a su prima y le dice por que lo dices prima te conozco y además nos criamos juntas tu crees que no me daría cuenta .Renesmee las miraba a las dos como una divinidad ya que había otra persona como su mama pero había algo distinto ella es mas directa y no se andaba con rodeos Renesmee solo las miro y rió en ese momento bella se da cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y se acerca a Renesmee y le dice por favor hija no le digas nada a nadie aun espera que vuelva para ser yo quien les cuente si y la pequeña muy obediente solo asintió en ese momento mire a Yarlett y le dije vamos aun nos queda mucho por hablar

Camino a Port Angels fue muy tranquilo ya que solo nos reíamos de los recuerdos de nuestra niñez Yarlett se reía y me observaba pero con un tono de pena en sus ojos pero ahí las dos nos estábamos dando cuenta que las dos teníamos secretos pero las uniones familiares que tenemos son igual de fuente que cuando éramos pequeñas nos estamos en una cafetería a la cual Alice me traía frecuentemente cuando veníamos a Port Angels ya que es muy solitario y tiene una hermosa vista hacia el mar bueno dijo Yarlett que llego la hora que sepas mi verdad me miro muy fíjame te como si esperara que yo saliese corriendo en cualquier momento.

Yarlett Creo que comenzare por el día que conocí a mi maestro también fue el día que conocí a los vampiros fue un día que salimos temprano de clase tu te fuiste a casa por que Renèe estaba obsesionada con hacer parapente y debías asegurarte de que olvidara esa idea lo recuerdas

Bella claro que me acuerdo no lo pude evitar ya que tuve que ir hasta el lilipuerto para alcanzarla pero de todas maneras se lanzo.

Yarlett pésimamente yo estaba aburrida así que fui a caminar un rato pero en ese momento me di cuenta que alguien me seguía no sabia que hacer así que comencé a caminar rápido luego de caminar un rato me di cuenta que me estaba acorralando y ya había anochecido y estaba en un lugar desierto no tenia para adonde correr en ese momento el tipo desapareció pero delante de mi apareció un hombre hermoso de ojos color carmesí y con una piel blanca como la nieve era hermoso se me fue acercando pero un instinto me dio que el no era bueno que debía luchar con el algo en mi conciencia me lo repetía una y otra vez pelea

En ese momento el hombre se movió muy rápido mis ojos apenas lo distinguieron cuando estaba detrás mió solo reaccione por instinto y lo copie y voló hacia el lado el me miro extrañado hasta yo me sorprendí por la fuerza que ocupe no sabia que era tan fuerte en ese momento apareció mi maestro y me dijo que lo desmembrara yo solo le grite y corrí. pero ese hombre de ojos carmesí fue mas rápido y me ataco el jamás experimente tanto dolor en mi vida cuando se acerco a mi cuello yo solo actué por instinto pero mis brazos y mis piernas reaccionaron por mi y le sacaron de un solo golpe la cabeza pero seguía moviendo no entendía nada pero el otro hombre el que me seguía desde un principio me repite desmembralo en ese momento me cegué y solo lo hice cuando recolecte los pedazos solo los junte y les prendí fuego todo esto fue solo por instinto en ese momento con la adrenalina que mi cuerpo tenia no me di cuenta que aquel hombre estaba junto a mi mire extrañada cuando me di cuenta de su vestimenta era un monje y se acerco y me dijo bien hecho eres tu la elegida yo no entendía nada no sabia por que había asesinado a ese hombre y con tanta facilidad tenia rabia por sentirme tan feliz de haberlo matado el monje me dijo no te preocupes de ahora en adelante ese será tu trabajo y yo le grite y le dije usted esta loco como puede decir tal cosa esto es horrible no entiendo como pude hacer esto.

Entonces el monje se presento su nombre era Bajid y me dijo que el seria mi maestro ya que yo era la cazadora y que ese era mi destino yo no entendía nada de lo que me decía yo solo quería volver a casa para olvidar todo lo ocurrido solo salí corriendo cuando llegue a casa tu ni Renèe volvían aun así que corrí a la habitación

Ustedes llegaron dos horas después yo no podía cerrar los ojos pero no tenia pena no me arrepentía por lo ocurrido sentía que era algo que debía hacer pensaste que dormía así que no notaste nada cuando fuimos a clase no me sentía bien pero no era pena sino que mi cuerpo me dolía no aguantaba el dolor cuando fui a la enfermería me recosté hay un rato luego de unos minutos alguien se me acerco, pero yo tenia los ojos cerrados no aguantaba el dolor en ese momento tomaron mi mano y el dolor disminuyo abrí los ojos para ver quien habia logrado este efecto pero cuando vi a aquel monje nuevamente me asuste, no quería pasar nuevamente por lo mismo cuando el monje se dio cuenta de mi mirada asustada me aclaro de inmediato que no ocurriría nada que venia en paz pero no le creí entonces el me explico la verdad de mi linaje como cazadora.

Me contó que la cazadora eran solo mujeres con un gen especial bueno no especial sino que pertenecieran al clan de las cazadoras este clan era muy antigua creo que desde los principio de los tiempos bueno desde el principio cuando apareció el primer vampiro según lo que me explico nuestra familia tiene el gen del clan de las cazadoras si yo no hubiese atacado a ese vampiro lo mas probable que fueses tu la cazadora

Bella me estas diciendo de que si tu no hubiese atacado al vampiro yo seria la cazadora pero como puede se eso yo era mucho mas débil que tu, tu eras la atlética yo no

Yarlett eso no tiene nada que ver este gen se hereda las cazadoras cuando se encuentran con su maestro procesa una trasformación al igual que la que los vampiros bella por eso es que me siento culpable ya que tu sangre llevaba sangre de cazadora el enemigo por naturaleza de los vampiros y te convertiste en uno eso es solo mi culpa yo debí haberte contado todo

En ese momento Bella observo a su prima cuando decía estas palabras con tal furia que una lágrima corrió por su mejilla

Bella Yarlett no te sientas culpable (en tono de suplica) esto no es como tu crees esto es algo que yo quería

Yarlett por eso mismo debí contarte (escupió esas palabras a todo pulmón)

Bella Yarlett por favor escúchame ahora es ora que escuches mi historia

Yarlett esa bien pero aun así yo creeré que es mi culpa entendido

Bella tan terca como siempre bueno yo conocí a Edward el primer en la escuela cuando llegue a forks y algo en mi interior me unió a el. El en cambio huyó, no quería hacerme daño, ya que mi sangre era para el como el vino para un alcohólico, pero no pudo aguantar estar lejos de mi en ese tiempo, nos hicimos amigos y me salvo la vida un par de ocasiones bueno creo que en muchas ocasiones

Yarlett La chica con mala suerte, yuyin, dos piernas izquierdas, tropesin y precisamente por eso es mi culpa que seas una paleta de hielo, yo era la que te cuidaba de esos inesperados accidentes que siempre te ocurrían aunque a ti nunca te gustara pero te mantenía con vida.

Bella no, es que no entiendes Yarlett, ya que la persona que me protegió luego que te fuiste fue Edward, yo me convertí en vampiro cuando nació Reemesme, no sobreviví al parto, Edward tuvo que inyectarme la ponzoñosa directo al corazón. Yarlett, Edward es todo para mi es lo mas importante que me a ocurrido en mi vida, ya que el es el amor de mi existencia

Yarlett a pesar de lo que te has convertido tus ojos siguen siendo tan expresivos como cuando vivíamos juntas, sabes bella e vivido estos últimos años matando a cada vampiro que se me a cruzado en mi camino, los e cazado y exterminado a docenas de ellos por no puedo hacerte daño aunque quisiera, tu sigues siendo la misma no te convertiste en una bestia chupa vidas, no se que hacer.

Bella mi familia me ha enseñado que a pesar de que nuestra naturaleza sea la de unas bestias, si luchas contra eso podemos evitar ser chupa vidas, mi familia siempre se ha comportado

CAPITULO 5 CONFLICTO

Luego de nuestra conversación me sentí mas aliviada por contarle mi verdad a Yarlett ya q es como mi hermana nos criamos juntas no me la podía imaginar como mi enemiga

Aunque fuese por nuestra naturaleza yo creo que ella piensa lo mismo ella se quedo en Port Angels por que no quería molestar en casa de mi padre yo me vine lo mas rápido que pude creo que me estoy pareciendo a Edward en la conducción y eso es bastante raro en mi pero quería llegar rápido para contarle a Edward sobre lo ocurrido pero no se como lo tomara bueno de todas maneras creo que toda la familia debería saberlo ya que nos compete a todos pero no se aun no termine mi conversación con Yarlett aun estoy muy confundida con todo lo que me confeso de nuestra sangre alo mejor esa es la razón por la cual mi sangre era tan apetecible para Edward tengo que hablar con el para ver lo que piensa

En ese momento llego al garaje de los Cullen Edward esperaba sentado-como te fue-me dijo- bueno a sido una visita llena de sorpresas dije -si ni te lo imaginas Edward dijo- por que lo dices si solo la viste – Edward bueno es que jamás pensé encontrar a otra persona que no pudiese leer como a ti pensé que eso era tu don especial-Bella ja reí creo debemos hablar de eso bueno pero antes me puedes decir donde esta Renesmee – bueno te espero lo que mas pudo pero se quedo dormida- bueno será mejor que la llevemos casa y ahí te contare todo lo ocurrido además creo que la familia también debe de enterarse –esta bien pero creo que Alice no aguantara mucho por que no puede ver nada cerca de Yarlett no me digas que también es un mito-Bella jajaja no pide evitar reírme – Edward creo que si es un mito – Bella sip- Edward bueno será mejor que hables primero le cuentes que es un mito a Alice-Bella creo que tendré que adelantarle algo pero primero quiero hablar contigo ya – Edward bueno entonces llevo a Reemesme a la cama y te espero en casa –en ese momento subí al segundo piso y le toque a la puerta a Alice

-Alice Te estaba esperando- Bella lo siento pero ahora no te puedo contar mucho solo te diré que ella es una persona muy importante para mi y aun no terminamos de hablar cuando pueda te lo contarte todo – Alice eso ya lo sabia solo quiero preguntarte una cosa por que cuando estas con ella pones una barrera –Bella bueno primero que nada no soy yo la que esta colocando una barrera es Yarlett y creo que eso es parte de lo que te voy a contar después ya Alice no te enojes con migo pero voy a poner una barrera para que no veas lo que voy a hablar con Edward – Alice ya lo sabia solo estaba comprobándolo ya que era otra la energía que se uso en el escudo digamos que tu escudo es color rojo y el que vi era color rosa parecidos pero no iguale igual que tu prima y tu se parecen mucho pero no son iguales ella es lo opuesto a ti ella es explosiva y mucho mas observadora que tu y eso me sorprende ya que tu sola te diste cuenta que éramos vampiro pero te costo descubrirlo pero ella solo con vernos se dio cuenta a primera vista sorprendente – Jasper no debes de confiar tanto en ella por que sea de tu familia es demasiado peligroso que se allá dado cuenta que eres una vampiro – Bella lo siento Jasper pero ahora no te puedo dar ninguna explicación pero después entenderá todo con mas claridad – en ese momento Salí de la habitación y me fui a casa para contarle todo a Edward aunque no se como lo tomara.

CAPITULO 6

Edward estas lista para contarme lo que ocurrió—Bella si eso creo aunque ni yo lo entiendo aun así que primero que nada por favor no hagas nada no aun espera a que vuelva a hablar con ella si – Edward no hare nada esta bien solo cuéntame ay cosas que aun no entiendo del todo y nececito que me las aclares - Bella bueno empezare por el principio la razón por la cual no te conté de ella bueno creo que la principal razón es que me dolía demasiado pensar en ella ya que vivimos casi toda la vida juntas creo que desde que nacimos con rene ella se fue un mes antes de que yo viniese acá creo que si ella estuviese conmigo no se hubiera ido yo no estaría acá no quería que Rene sufriera con el alejamiento de Phillip . Además cuando se fue mi mundo se derrumbo recuerdas que te conté que mi relación con Rene era como si yo fuese la madre y ella la hija bueno como vera como te diste cuenta cundo vivía con Rene mi vida no era tan diferente a como lo era antes de convertirme en vampiro mi mala suerte era algo natural en mi vida no se como pero mi vida siempre a estado en constante peligro y supongo que cuando llegué a Forks mi vida estaba destinada a llegar a su fin- Edward creo que a un no logro entender como sobreviviste en Phoenix—Bella bueno esa es la parte donde entra Yarlett ya que ella es la que me protegió todo el tiempo ella era la que cuido de mi durante mi infancia creo que siempre a cuido de mi ya que como te lo vuelvo a repetir mi suerte nunca fue buena a pesar de que nos parecemos físicamente ella es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta bueno me refiero a fuerza física ella era la deportista y yo la intelectual bueno entre comillas ya que ella es tan estudiosa como yo jaja pero bueno la cuestión otra ella es muy especial para mi y cuando entro en la casa y me vio se dio cuenta de inmediato de que soy un vampiro -Edward pero como ella se iba a dar cuenta tan rápido de lo que somos incluso a ti te costo bastante y eso que tuviste muchas pistas es imposible a menos que - Bella espera por favor espera a que termine de contarte como fueron las cosas así lo entenderás pero recuerda que no debes asustarte ni nada ella no es peligrosa - Edward bueno pero me estas poniendo nervioso con tantas vueltas solo dímelo deja de irte por las ramas - Bella lo siento es que no se como decirte esto - Edward solo dímelo ten confianza en mi ( en ese momento la acaricio en la mejilla y le beso la frente )-Bella Yarlett es una cazadora de vampiros (Edward en ese momento me observo con unos ojos tan grandes que pensé que se le saldrían y luego puso una cara como si estuviera enfermo aunque no se como podría ocurrir eso )Edward recuerda lo que me dijiste debes tranquilizarte ella no esta aquí para hacernos daño ella solo vino a visitar a su prima que se caso y no la invito - Edward pero Bella las cazadoras son mortíferas incluso peor que los vulturi yo creo que hasta los vulturi les tienen miedo no puedo permitir que estés cerca de ella aun que sea de tu familia debemos proteger a Reneesme - Bella EDWARD POR FAVOR LO PROMETISTE ADEMAS EN MIS GENES TAMBIEN TENGO PARTE DE CAZADORA (Edward la miro con una cara de sorpresa que no parecía creer lo que acababa de escuchar )jamás pensé en discutir con Edward bueno no desde que Jacob- Edward entiendo que estés tan confiada es tu prima y la quieres mucho pero no la as visto desde hace tres años ella puede haber cambiado mucho -Bella bueno por mas que ella cambiase ella tiene un buen corazón jamás le haría daño sobre todo a mi hija- Edward y ella realmente cree que Reneesme es tu hija como ella es una cazadora a lo mejor piensa que un vampiro no puede ser padre - Bella Edward no te preocupes ella sabe que Reneesme es mi hija se dio cuenta desde que la vio y ya deja de ser tan negativo solo te voy a pedir una cosa y es que confíes en mi si quieres mañana ven conmigo a hablar con ella para que te des cuenta que ella no es como tu te la imaginas - Edward esta bien voy a confiar en ti pero yo voy contigo no confió en ella (solo puse los ojos blancos ) - Bella bueno te darás cuenta que todo esto no es necesario -Edward que les vas a decir a los de la familia – Bella bueno por ahora nada hasta que termine de comprender todo lo que ocurre tengo algunas preguntas que me debe responder antes de avisarle a la familia.

Edward estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera me miro durante todas la noche solo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras que yo decidí relajarme leyendo orgullo y prejuicio de nuevo para relajarme y pensar un poco cuando amaneció vestí a Reneesme ella me pregunto si vería la mujer que se parecía a mi yo le dije que si ella estaba muy contenta de conocerla y quería hablar de nuevo con ella ya que la dejo muy intrigada por el parecido conmigo -Bella creo que si la vuelves a ver será mejor que le digas tía ya que ella es mi prima y ella es tu tía de acuerdo Reneesme - en ese momento entro Edward y me hablo al oído - no le digas eso no quiero que la vuelva a ver es demasiado peligrosa para arriesgar a nuestra hija—Bella ya te lo dije ella no es un riesgo y Edward no quiero seguir discutiendo esto recuerdas que me dijiste lo mismo de Jacob y el jamás me hizo daño – Edward será mejor que nos juntemos con ella y aclare ciertos puntos luego veremos - Bella esta bien la llamare para que nos encontremos el Port Angels – en ese momento llame a Yarlett y le pedí que nos reuniéramos en la misma cafetería del dia de ayer y le avise que iría con Edward lo cual a ella no le molesto incluso me dijo que pensaba que iría toda la familia para protegerme pero yo le dije que solo le conté a Edward ella me dijo que si podía llevar a una amigo bueno que me daría cuenta de lo que pasaba al momento de conocerle y que no le contara a Edward ya que se pondría demasiado nervioso y que tenia algo importante que contarme cuando corte Edward ya se habia llevado a Reneesme con Esme lo que me enojo un poco por la poca confianza que me tiene con respecto a mi prima el me esperaba en el garaje en el volante del volvo listo para partir

CAPITULO 7

Mientras íbamos camino al encuentro con Yarlett Edward estaba muy callado apenas pronuncio palabras solo me pregunto donde seria el encuentro y cuando le dije no hablo mas no me gusta estar enojada con el y menos que no me diga nada me siento triste que el no entienda mi punto de vista ya que yo a Yarlett la quiero mucho y confió plenamente en ella y creo que jamás me haría algún daño en ese momento comencé a soltar mi escudo para que Edward pudiese ver imágenes de mi infancia y de cómo era mi vida con Yarlett a mi lado pero Edward no dijo nada por las imágenes

Edward llegamos donde esta ella – en ese momento apareció por un costado con una sonrisa amigable y se fue directo a abrazarme y cuando nos abrazamos solo nos miramos por un buen rato –Yarlett bueno creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente—Edward tengo unas preguntas que hacerte –Yarlett bueno creo que nos sentamos y lanza las preguntas que quieras—Edward tienes pensado eliminar a mi familia—Yarlett vaya eres bastante directo pero no tengo pensado eliminar a nadie de tu familia creo que ustedes tienen otro tipo de alimentación yo por ser cazadora no solo soy el verdugo sino también juez para que me entiendas no todos los vampiros son malos unos asesinos despiadados yo tengo claro que la gran mayoría de los vampiros no eligen convertirse sino que es una desagradable infortunio - Edward como estas tan segura de que nuestra alimentación es distinta – bueno eso es fácil es por el color de tus ojos no eres el primer vampiro que veo con ese color de ojos y te aseguro que tampoco son los primeros vampiros que perdono Edward no tu nombre—Bella si su nombre es Edward –Yarlett bueno Edward tu poder es leer mentes no—Edward como sabes eso Bella tu le dijiste –Yarlett no ella no me dijo nada es un facultad que tengo por ser cazadora pero me equivoco - Edward no pero que sacas con saber eso tu tienes un escudo el cual no permite ver nada - Yarlett bueno quiero que ves algo (en ese momento me di cuenta que un enorme cuervo comenzó a chillar a todo pulmón Yarlett lo observo con cara muy enojada )— Yarlett bastante inoportuno sabes podrías haber esperado a que se lo mostrase ( en ese momento Yarlett comenzó a mostrarle imágenes a Edward las cuales era de un vampiro de ojos color miel que jamás habia visto el conversaba animadamente con Yarlett y ella reía con mucho alegría luego aparecieron en las imágenes un par de vampiros gays los cuales también tenían los ojos color miel y la abrazaban como si fuesen grandes amigos lo cual hizo reír a Edward ) Bella que fue lo que te mostró Edward –Edward creo que son vampiros pero creo que son sus amigos –Yarlett no ellos son mis amigos (en ese momento bajo a toda velocidad que amenas alcanzamos a movernos cuando el cuervo se paro en la mesa y movió todo lo que se encontraba encima y comenzó a hablar lo cual me sorprendió y a Edward pero Yarlett no parecía sorprendida sino fastidiada )—Yarlett bueno siempre tan inoportuno – CUERVO bueno creo que es hora que me presentes no me gusta quedarme observando sin poder dar mi opinión—Yarlett bueno el cuervo se llama Daimon y es un vampiro con el poder de la transformación en animales lo cual por desgracia siempre elije a ese horrible cuervo ( en ese momento el cuervo abrió sus alas y se envolvió en ellas y cuando las abrió nuevamente un vampiro de cabellos negros apareció) – Daimon un gusto en conocerles ( y se le acerco a Bella y le beso la mano ) me han cotado mucho sobre ti - Edward tu eres el vampiro que ella me mostró ustedes son pareja –Yarlett buenos se podría decir que el es mi pareja - Bella el es el que me dijiste que vendría no –Yarlett Daimon es algo sobre protector y cuando le conté que ustedes eran una familia numerosa se preocupo - Bella yo se lo que es eso y sobre todo cuando intentas una y otra ves aclararle que tu no serias capas de hacerme daño por que somos familia pero el igual exagera y se preocupa en vano (en ese momento las dos reímos a todo pulmón)- Yarlett creo que hasta en eso nos parecemos parejas sobre protectoras –Edward no entiendo eres una cazadora y tienes amigos vampiros y una pareja vampiro como puede ser –Yarlett vaya eres duro de cabeza ya te lo dije yo no solo soy el verdugo sino también el juez y para mi ellos no son ningún peligro para la humanidad llevan bastante tiempo sin siquiera acercarse a un humano además yo les e seguido y se comportan bastante normal incluso los humanos no se dan cuenta de sus diferencias - Edward entonces tu no eres una de esas cazadoras despiadadas que no ve diferencias - Yarlett VAYA REALMENTE ERES PORFIADO QUE NO SI FUESE ASI YA ESTARIAS MUERTO Y TODA TU FAMILIA -Edward perdón por la insistencia pero no puedo poner en peligro a mi familia –Yarlett eso lo entiendo pero recuerda que ella también es mi familia (y apunto a Bella)—Bella ella tiene razón te lo e repetido muchas veces ella jamás le haría daño a nuestra familia

CAPITULO 8

Luego de una larga conversación Edward por fin se convenció de que Yarlett no les haría daño- Bella Yarlett que es lo que me quisiste decir cuando te llame me dijiste que tenias algo importante que decirme—Yarlett bueno si es algo relacionado con Reneesme – Edward bueno que es lo que tienes que hablar con Bella de mi hija no les harás daño no – Yarlett bueno pensé que ya habías entendido que no les haría nada además Reneesme es mi sobrina también bueno quieres por favor dejarme terminar lo que tengo que decir para que así comprendas y no te pongas tan pero tan—Bella terco ( termine la frase por ella y me reí) – Edward bueno puedes continuar no habrá mas interrupciones de mi parte—Yarlett bueno espero que no bueno la cuestión es que creo que Reneesme debe de conocer a alguien muy parecida a ella bueno Bella creo que la historia se repite ya que hay otra personita como ella igual que tu y yo – Edward tienes una hija medio vampiro increíble no pensé que eso pudiese ocurrir entre vampiro y cazadora –Yarlett bueno fue por eso que sobre viví al parto un humano cualquiera no hubiese echo por eso es que eres vampiro no Bella –Bella como siempre tan intuitiva no –Yarlett bueno la verdad es que con la conversación de el dia de ayer me quedo mas claro si no fuese así te prometo que tu marido no estaría vivo ya que si te hubiese convertido solo por un mero capricho te juro que me daría cuenta y lo mato - Daimon bueno no creo que lo hiciese sobre todo si hace sufrir a tu prima tu la quieres demasiado –Bella Yarlett no será necesario que mates a nadie ya que esa decisión fue mía siempre fue mía—Edward si pero ella tiene razón en pensar así yo haría lo mismo- Yarlett bueno bueno no estamos para hablar eso yo quería pedirles a ambos que si Reneesme pudiese conocer a Francisca - Bella Francisca tu hija se llama como la abuela –Yarlett si le puse el nombre de la abuela –Edward bueno creo que esta bien pero creo que a Daimon no le gusta mucho la idea de llevarla a una casa de vampiros desconocidos -Daimon bueno es bastante incomodo que expresen lo que estas pensando pero el tiene razón además según lo que escuche de su conversación aun no le han contado nada de lo que es realmente Yarlett y creo que seria mas conveniente que les contaran lo que ocurre antes de exponer a la Francisca a un riesgo innecesario—Edward tiene razón pero solo en la parte de que debemos contarles a los demás sobre esta situación pero ellos jamás le harían daño a nadie - Yarlett es verdad debes de contarles la historia a su familia y Bella por favor encárgate de que lo entiendan de buena manera y no como Edward al principio—Edward creo que es justo pero ahora que lo entiendo puedo ayudar también a que lo entiendan de buena manera –Yarlett jaja eso espero pero Bella Francisca tiene muchas ganas de conocerte ya que le he contado mucho de ti (en ese momento Edward comenzó a reírse con muchas ganas)—Bella de que te reírse Edward -Edward es que creo que Yarlett a exagerado con los cuentos sobre ustedes cuando eran pequeñas - Yarlett por que lo dices –Edward es que Daimon tiene unos recuerdos bastante claros de cómo contaba las historia aunque a tu hija le encantan a el le están empezando a fastidiar –Yarlett Daimon de verdad te están empezando a molestar mis historias - Daimon es un fastidio cuando leen tu mente sabias (en ese momento Edward comenzó a riese con mas ganas)- Edward lo siento es que no lo puedo evitar es como si estuvieses gritando en mi cabeza tus pensamientos son muy fuertes - Daimon no te preocupes yo también debo ser un fastidio con mis pensamientos - Yarlett bueno Daimon creo que debemos irnos ya se esta asiendo tarde y hoy hemos estado todo el dia afuera y la Francisca debe de extrañarnos—Bella creo que Reneesme también debe de extrañarnos además el dia de ayer también Salí durante todo el dia Edward vamos a nosotros aun nos queda una larga conversa con la familia no - Edward si tienes razón será mejor que nos vayamos - Yarlett me llamas para saber como les fue y así poder organízanos para la visita y que las niñas se conozcan te párese (en ese momento se despidieron y cada no fue por su lado ya que nosotros aun nos esperaba una larga tarde en la cual debemos contarle todo a la familia).

CAPITULO 9

-Edward creo que Alice ya le informo a todos que conversaremos con ellos y ya están reunidos incluyendo a Reneesme – Bella bueno es mejor así entre mas rápido veamos la reacción mejor (en ese momento llegaron al garaje y se fueron directo a comedor el cual utilizaban normalmente para las reuniones ya que como comedor en si no se utiliza excepto por Jacob cuando ven a todos ya estaban sentados en sus respectivas silla con caras muy seria me senté en la cabecera de la mesa todos me observaban listos para escuchar lo que tuviese que decir )—Bella bueno comenzare con la historia completa cuando era pequeña mi madre y mi tía eran como lo es Yarlett y yo un parecido sorprendente y esto siempre a sucedido en mi familia no sabia cual era la razón bueno no asta ase dos días cuando Yarlett me contó la verdad sobre nuestros genes bueno los genes de las mujeres de nuestra familia cuando existen dos de nosotras familiares idénticos un organismo no se cual es en verdad pero es uno que elije una de las dos entidades es elegida para ser una CAZADORA una cazadora de vampiros ( todos al unísono queeeee!)—Carlisle Bella estas intentando decir que tu prima es una cazadora – Bella si es una cazadora pero antes que digan cualquier cosa por favor déjenme terminar de contarles la historia completa para que así comprendan mejor la situación—Jasper pero Bella es muy peligroso si una cazadora esta cerca debemos irnos lo antes posible y sobretodo si conoce nuestra posición –Bella por favor Jasper escucha lo que tengo que decir antes de tomar cualquier decisión – Jasper es algo irracional esperar pero te escucho – Bella gracias Jasper pero lo que les tengo que explicar es que también en mis genes hay parte cazadora si no fuese por que mi prima se sacrifico por mi para que yo no viviese esa vida bueno pero esa no es la cuestión ustedes saben muy bien lo que una cazadora es capas de hacer pero Yarlett es diferente a otras cazadoras ella comprende perfectamente que existe vampiros buenos entre comillas y vampiros malos mas bien asesinos – Carlisle a que te refieres con que ella comprende la diferencia entre vampiros buenos y malos – Bella bueno ella sabe la diferencia entre vampiros vegetarianos y los que asesinan por hacerlo bueno ella tiene amigos vampiros –Jasper a que te refieres con eso – Edward creo que eso te lo puedo explicar yo, Yarlett tiene una pareja vampiro hoy lo conocí es una persona bastante poco común te diré sus pensamientos se escucharías asta china si todos los escucharan pero la cuestión es que ella tiene una pareja vampiro creo que con Bella no solo se parecen en lo físico sino también en las dediciones que toman además ella tiene un bebe al igual que Reneesme bueno creo que el siclo familiar se repite ya que al parecer son muy parecidas (Reneesme estaba muy contenta de escuchar eso otra niña como ella aunque no entendía lo que era la cazadora quería conocer a la niña que se parecía a ella) Rosalie que otra bebe como Reneesme no entiendo nada por favor pueden explicar mejor las cosas – Jasper lo que yo no entiendo como una cazadora puede tener una relación y tener un hijo con un vampiro lo normal en una cazadora es ser una asesina despiadada de vampiros jama han tenido compasión por ninguno de nuestra especie yo fui testigo de una cazadora y apenas pude escapar si no fuese que eran demasiados vampiros ella me hubiese seguido –Bella yo se que es algo incompresible yo se que ustedes tienen una opinión de las cazadoras pero ella es distinta yo se los puedo asegurar además incluso Edward después de una conversación bastante larga comprendió que de verdad es distinta y me gustaría que ustedes también la conocieran para que así comprendieran —Reneesme yo quiero conocer a mi prima (todos miraron a Reneesme con una gran ternura ya que ella no tenia la culpa de querer conocer a una niña que se le pareciese ya que todos son adultos ella nunca habia estado con una niña de su edad bueno a pesar de que tenia ya 1 año paresia que tuviese 8 años)—Edward no te preocupes Reneesme ya la conocerás solo tendrás que esperar un poco – Reneesme y Jacob puede conocerla también – Edward no creo que allá problema ya que ella es una cazadora y el es un hombre lobo y no son enemigos como lo es con nosotros – Reneesme que bien y cuando la puedo conocer bueno primero debemos conversar los grandes y luego veremos te párese – Reneesme no me puedo quedar a escuchar – Edward lo siento pequeña pero puedes ir a jugar un momento—Esme yo iré con ella lo que ustedes decidan para mi estaba bien – Edward gracias Esme (en ese momento Reneesme y Esme fueron a la orilla de el rió a jugar)

CAPITULO 10

El primero en hablar fue Jasper –Jasper bueno no puedo entender como es que quieres convivir con una cazadora ellas son nuestras depredadores – Bella lo mismo era cuando yo era humana recuerdan Edward era el depredador y yo la presa y no ocurrió nada bueno nada de lo cual arrepentirse – Edward Bella tiene razón Jasper yo se que no tienes confianza pero espero que confíes en mi la verdad es que la cazadora tiene una pareja vampiro a se me olvido decirte Carlisle el vampiro pareja de Yarlett tiene un poder bastante particular jamás e visto nada como el – Carlisle a que te refieres con particular - Edward tiene el poder de trasformarse en animales bueno por lo que vi en un cuervo un cuervo mucho mas grande que uno normal pero un cuervo y cuando estaba trasformado no escuche ningún tipo de pensamiento – Carlisle vaya sorprendente me gustaría ver eso—Bella seria bueno que todos conocieran y conversaran con Yarlett y Daimon – Carlisle Daimon ese es el nombre de el vampiro pareja de tu prima – Bella si por que lo conoces – Carlisle no lo conozco pero e oído hablar de el – Edward no imagine que fuese un enemigo de los vulturi no parecía muy dañino solo algo sobre protector con Yarlett vaya realmente me sorprende no se veía tan fuerte – Bella a que se refieren – Jasper yo también e escuchado historias de el un vampiro renegado de las leyes de los volturi y el único que jamás han logrado atrapar ni matar es una leyenda—Alice por que no cuentan la historia para que todos nos enteremos – Emmett si es un súper vampiro yo quiero pelear contra el – Rosalie Emmett no creo que sea conveniente que pelearas en contra de un vampiro que los volturi no han podido derrotar – Carlisle lo que yo e escuchado de Daimon es que fue el primero que se opuso a las ordenes de matar que le dio Aro el era un guardián como Jane o Alec incluso mucho mas ya que incluso Cayo le tenia miedo pero como el siempre lo mantuvieron a raya con los poderes de Chelsea la recuerdan la vampiro que estuvo aquí la ultima ves que trato de romper nuestro lazo como familia bueno ella lo mantenía a raya para que el no estuviera en su contra pero el cuando ocupaba su don Chelsea no podía influenciarlo por esa razón el escapo de los Volturi pero no sin eliminar a unos cuantos y creo que los volturi estuvieron un tiempo desprotegidos ya que sus fuerzas fueron disminuidas al irse Daimon en eso Aro agrego a sus filas a Jane y Alec además cuando yo estuve con los volturi esto ya habia ocurrido y creo que además de mi el fue el único que no aceptaba beber sangre humana el es todo un caso creo que Aro Cayo y Marco aun quieren atraparlo para que vuelva a sus filas nunca aceptaron que un ser tan poderoso se fuera -Edward jajajaj Jasper nunca te habia escuchado tan emocionado por conocer una vampiro – Jasper es que el es una leyenda ente los de nuestra raza me encantaría conocerlo –Alice hey si estas tan emocionado me empezare a poner celosa ( todos miraron a Alice y comenzaron a reír) – Bella entonces no abra problema en que ellos vengan a conocerlos – Carlisle no creo que aya problema ya que yo también tengo mucha curiosidad en conocer los a el vampiro que deserto de los volturi y conocer a la cazadora además quiero conocer a la pequeña para ver si es verdad sobre el parecido con Reneesme - Bella entonces mañana les párese – Carlisle perfecto le avisare a Esme –

En eso Edward y yo nos fuimos a buscar a Reneesme que cuando le contamos que mañana vendrían estaba muy emocionada cuando llegamos a casa Reneesme comenzó a preparar juegos y hablar sobre que aria con su prima de la pura emoción se codo dormida en el sofá Edward la recostó en su cama mientras yo llame por teléfono a Yarlett la que esperaba mi llamada conversamos un rato y le conté que Reneesme estaba muy emocionada y ella me dijo que su hija también cuando por fin terminamos de hablar de nuestras hijas corte y me fui al lado de mi marido que me esperaba frente a la chimenea que cuando entre en me recibió con un beso muy apasionado – Edward creo que te debo una disculpa no – Bella no es necesaria amor es razonable que te preocupes del bienestar de toda la familia – Edward si pero también debí de haber confiado en ti y no ponerme como un energúmeno – Bella solo tengo una pregunta amor – Edward cual seria ( en ese momento disperse mi escudo para que el pudiese ver que no entendía por que ahora confiaba sin problema ya que de todas maneras no conocíamos bien a Daimon aunque yo conociese a la perfección a Yarlett )—Edward la razón es que yo vi los pensamientos de Daimon y es un libro abierto me mostró como el amaba a Yarlett y a su hija incluso a los amigos que viven con ellos que también los consideraba parte de su familia y vi como Yarlett actuaba ante los Vampiro y es muy objetiva el que realmente es malvado lo elimina y no permite que ellos trasformen a un ser inocente o a al que se le cruce por eso es que confió (en eso pensé que era el mejor hombre del mudo y como lo amaba y estaba tan feliz de ser a la que el amaba) – Edward no el afortunado de tenerte soy yo ( en eso serré mi escudo ya que no me gustaba que el supiese cosas ) – Edward tramposa yo quiero saber que es lo que piensas todo el tiempo –Bella no por que no es justo que tu lo sepas y yo no pueda leer tu mente ( en eso saque mi lengua igual que una niña pequeña a lo cual en respondió dándome un beso muy apasionado que comenzó a subir de tono asta que llegamos a la habitaron y nos dejamos llevar por nuestro amor hasta que amaneció lo cual el me aviso ya que si no me hubiese dado cuenta)—Edward será mejor que nos levantemos ya que Reneesme debe de estar muy ansiosa de conocer a su prima

CAPITULO 11

Cuando entramos en la casa no solo Reneesme estaba emocionada sino que todos estaban igual ya que Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle estaban emocionados por conocer a Daimon y Rosalie y Esme estaban emocionadas con conocer a la pequeña la única que estaba en un rincón con una cara muy seria lo cual no era común en ella así que me acerque a preguntarle que era lo que le sucedía – Bella que es lo que te ocurre Alice nunca te habia visto tan desanimada—Alice es que todos me han cambiado por otros –Bella a que te refieres hermanita – Alice Jasper me cambio por ese tal Daimon mientras que tu mi mejor amiga me cambia por su prima – Alice de que hablas ni yo ni Jasper te hemos cambiado solo que estamos contentos con las visitas pero y siempre serás mi hermana y mi mejor amiga además cuando conozcas a Yarlett te aseguro que se volverán las mejores amigas ya que se parecen mucho a ella también es una maniática por las compras –Alice tu crees que le caiga bien a tu prima por ser vampiro y fans de las compras no lo creo –Bella no la conoces espera a que la conozcas y te darás cuenta de lo que te digo es cierto (en eso se escucha un auto acercarse a gran velocidad )—Bella creo que son ellos ( se escucha que llegan al garaje y se dirigen a la puerta en eso se escucha que golpean ) – Esme yo abro ( cuando abre la puerta se escucho decir a Esme adelante entro Yarlett luego Daimon en brazos una pequeña que se escondía en sus hombros luego entraron dos hombres un rubio delgado paresia asustado el cual tenia el mismo color de ojos que todos nosotros al igual que Daimon y el otro hombre que los acompañaba este era mas alto moreno con rizos oscuros lo cual lo hacia ver como un típico hombre latino yo fui la primera en acercarme el que me seguía de cerca por Edward – Bella hola Yarlett Daimon supongo que la pequeña debe de ser Francisca (la pequeña se dio vuelta para observarme con un pequeño rubor me habla con una vos melodiosa y me corrige Fran ) bueno Fran y los que los acompañan son tus amigos supongo – Yarlett si el Harry (apuntando al rubio ) y el es José (apuntando al moreno) – Bella mucho gusto ( los dos hombres hicieron una pequeña reverencia a Bella como saludo) les presentare ahora a mi familia (Reneesme era la que estaba mas emocionada y se puso delante de todos ) la pequeña es Reneesme ( Fran la observo desde los brazos de Daimon) – Reneesme mucho gusto yo soy tu prima (observando a Fran) – Bella el es Carlisle (apuntándolo) ella es Esme(apuntándola) ella es Alice(apuntándola) el es Jasper(apuntándolo) ella es Rosalie (apuntándola) el es Emmett (apuntándolo) y por ultimo mi marido que esta a mi lado Edward –Daimon mi nombre es Daimon y Yarlett es mi pareja bueno y la pequeña como ya sabrán es nuestra hija y creo que ya todos conocen a Yarlett – Edward bienvenidos a nuestra casa – Daimon gracias – Jasper no puedo aguantar la curiosidad pero me puedes decir si eres el Daimon que desafió a los volturi ( Edward y todos los demás nos reímos bajito por el arranque Jasper ya que el no era de ese tipo de persona pero la mas rió fue Alice ) – Daimon si soy yo pero la historia no es como la cuentan – Carlisle bueno yo escuche de Aro ( lo cual sorprendió bastante a Daimon creo que Edward tenia razón Daimon es como un libro abierto sus expresiones lo delatan rápido)—Reneesme antes que los adulto comiencen con sus historias puedo jugar con Fran ( todos la observaron Reneesme estaba acostumbrada a tratar a todos con mucha madures ) Yarlett perdónanos es verdad que esta reunión se habia efectuado para que ustedes se conozcan ( en eso Daimon baja a Fran y la deja en el piso todos se asombraron con el parecido que tenia Reneesme con Fran tenían el mismo color de ojos las mismas mejillas con un leve rosa en ellas el mismo ondulado cabello y de el mismo castaño claro en ese instante Reneesme fue directo donde se encontraba Fran y con una personalidad sorprendente la saludo con un beso en la mejilla) Reneesme si nos parecemos y tu mamá se párese ala mía que bien te parece que vayamos a jugar al patio mientras los grandes conversan – Fran si me gustaría jugar contigo ( Reneesme le tomo la mano la Fran y se fue con ella al patio) – Rosalie yo me iré con ellas para cuidarlas – Esme te acompaño ( Yarlett se acerco a Bella y le tomo la mano) – Yarlett creo que nos cambiaron las niñas ya tu eras la tímida y yo la extravertida – Bella pienso lo mismo pero yo se que Reneesme por que en muchas aspectos se párese a Edward – Yarlett digo lo mismo la Fran tiene el mismo carácter de Daimon ( en único que los escucho fue Daimon pero Edward escucho lo que pensaba Daimon y los dos se rieron )—Daimon bueno ahora les puedo contar lo que deseen – Jasper todo quiero todos los detalles – Alice Jasper realmente no te conozco como te trasformas cuando se trata de peleas supongo que nunca dejaras de ser un soldado – Bella Alice porque nosotras conversamos en casa para que los hombres cuenten sus historia – Yarlett excelente así por fin me podrás contar como es que ahora te vistes mas decente – Bella creo que la culpable de eso es Alice – Alice por que crees que ahora se viste decente – Yarlett supongo que tu no has visto las fotos – Bella no nadie ha visto las fotos ni nadie las vera ( ya me estaba poniendo en apuros si alguien ve esas fotos son horribles todos decían que parecía un espanta pájaros y por mas que Yarlett quería vestirme yo jamás la deje por que no quería parecerme a ella ya que ella es demasiado pop para vestirse siempre se vestía con las ultimas tendencias mientras yo quería pasar desapercibida)- Alice ya vamos a casa de Bella así me contaras todo—Bella esta bien pero no hay nada que contar ( en eso mire directo a Yarlett y asintió eso significaba que habia entendido que yo no quería que ella contase nada )

POV EDWARD

Mientras las chicas se fueron a casa a conversar cosas de chicas hay algo en la cara de Bella que no comprendí luego voy a tener que preguntarle por que no quiere que veamos esas fotos y como es que no las e visto después de tanto tiempo pero ahora estoy bastante conmocionado escuchando los pensamientos de Daimon realmente me sorprende que Aro les hubiese contado la historia deben de ser amigos será mejor que no estemos mucho tiempo no quiero que los volturi sepan nuestra posición rayos ellos les contaran cuantos somos y que estoy con la cazadora y que tenemos una hija y querrán aun mas que regrese con ellos con toda mi familia a Yarlett no le gustara esto – Edward no te preocupes Daimon no le diremos nada a los volturi no somos amigos como tu crees – Daimon y como se yo eso si ustedes me dicen que les contó el mismo Aro eso es por que son sus amigos será mejor que no piense en nada para que no pueda leer lo que pienso y eso como lo hago ojala estuviese Yarlett conmigo le pediría que usara su escudo en mi – Edward no te preocupes Daimon realmente no somos amigos de los volturi ya que ase unos meses trataron de eliminar a nuestra familia pensaron que aviamos roto sus reglas que Reneesme era un niño vampiro – Daimon y vinieron todos – Edward si creo que aun tienen un resentimiento en contra nuestra o mas bien ellos quieren algunos de su familia para que se una a sus filas supongo que la prima de Yarlett Bella ya que ella tiene poderes muy parecidos a los de la cazadora – Edward que es lo que acabas de pensar de Bella – Jasper por que no dejan de hablar de eso y nos cuentas tu versión de la historia nosotros no estamos con los vulturi por eso encontramos impresionante que tu los hubieses escapo de ellos será mejor que les cuente la historia así cambio el tema –Edward no te escaparas de contar lo de Bella pero cuenta la historia rayos como lo hago para no pensar – Edward no creo que puedas tus pensamientos son muy fuertes es como si gritaras en mi cabeza – Daimon bueno de todas maneras les contare la historia luego me preguntas lo que desees ya que tus hermanos están algo ansiosos a que les cuente (deja que cuente la historia pensaron los tres a la ves Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle )—Edward esta bien no diré nada ni haré ningún comentario hasta que termine la historia excelente me dará tiempo para pensar como se lo diré o ya lo sabrá bueno después discutiremos eso—Daimon la historia no es como lo cuentan es bastante mas simple de lo que creen me di cuenta de que los volturi solo perdonaban a los vampiros que tenían poderes superiores por lo cual comencé a dudar de que las reglas que ellos habían impuesto era solo para obtener un ejercito persona y yo no quería ser parte de aquello aun que no podía pensar bien ya que Chelsea controlaba mi mente solo cuando me transformaba yo era el dueño de mi mente y eso me fastidiaba así que un dia simplemente huí pero no sin antes deshacerme de uno que ya me tenían harto y eso fue bastante divertido matar a esos bastardos me estuvieron siguiendo un par de años pero no me encontraron ya que una de mis mas grandes virtudes es saber esconderme y eso es todo no hay mas historia aunque diga que es una simple historia el simple echo de que matara a varios de los de la guardia y además salir con vida bueno literalmente y aun mas ellos jamás lo han encontrado aun es sorprendente eso fue lo que pensó Jasper y Carlisle – Emmett aunque digas eso no es simple salir bien parado al desafiar a los volturi y andar por ahí sin problema – Daimon bueno eso también en parte es gracias a Yarlett ya que es incluso mucho miles de veces mas fuerte que yo si ahora soy un Macabeo mi mujer es la que se encarga de protegernos (no pude aguantarlo mas cuando Daimon pensó eso comencé a reír y no podía parar ) si te atreves a decir lo que pensé te mato –Edward no te preocupes no diré nada.

CAPITULO 12

POV BELLA

Mientras corríamos para llegar a mi casa mire a Yarlett y a Alice las cuales iban muy animadas conversando como conozco a mi gente sabia que se llevarían bien ya que se parecen muchísimo creo que por eso Alice se convirtió en mi mejor amiga aunque eso jamás se lo diré porque se enojaría muchísimo yo fui la primera en llegar y deje la puerta abierta para que las nuevas amigas entraran yo me senté en el sofá frente a la chimenea pude ver la reacción de Yarlett tenia los ojos como plato ja ella jamás pensaría que yo tuviera buen gusto creo que le diré que esta decoración fue diseñada por Esme y Alice antes que le de un ataque – Bella Yarlett no fui yo quien decoro la casa fue Esme y Alice como regalo de cumpleaños – Yarlett creo que tienen un gusto exquisito esta casa esta hermosa párese sacada de un cuento de hadas – Alice gracias pero aun no has visto el closet – Yarlett por que no me digas que también lo diseñaste tu eso tengo que verlo perdóname primita pero tu gusto deja mucho que desear – Bella gracias yo también te quiero – en eso Yarlett y Alice fueron directo al closet creo que estuvieron conversando un buen rato hasta que yo escuche un ruido lejano sabia perfectamente quien era mi mejor amigo Jacob así que salí a esperar su llegada vi al lobo esconderse entre los matorrales para cambiarse y se me acerco muy animado – Jacob hola bels ayer Nessi me llamo y me dijo algo de que hoy vendría una prima muy especial estaba muy emocionada de que se trata – Bella bueno esa es una historia muy larga aaah pero tu bueno no tu tus hermanas conocen a Yarlett mi prima no has escuchado de ella - Jacob claro que e escuchado de ella según mi papa ustedes eran como hermanas incluso mis hermanas decían que parecían gemelas - Bella bueno ella precisamente esta aquí y tiene una hija la cual se párese mucho a Reneesme al igual que Yarlett y yo – Jacob si pero el parecido no puede ser tanto yo siempre sabré quien es mi Nessi – Bella espera que te presente a Yarlett – Jacob si pero ahora no se parecer ya que ahora eres un chupa… perdón un vampiro y es una transformación no – Bella bueno es que ella también a cambiado pero ya te darás cuenta – y así llame a Yarlett para que Jacob la viera – Yarlett prima sabes tienes una suerte de tener una experta en moda en tu familia jaja – Alice gracias por el cumplido – en eso ven a Jacob Yarlett lo observa de manera extraña pero no ase nada – Bella Yarlett te presento a mi amigo Jacob Black y Jacob te presento a mi prima Yarlett – Yarlett hola mucho gusto pero dijiste Black es el hijo de Billy Black – Jacob si tu Bella y mis hermanas jugaban cuando eran pequeñas – Yarlett si lo recuerdo cual de todas se aburría mas mientras mi tío y tu papa pescaban – Bella si pero nosotras siempre teníamos nuestros juegos propios – Alice hola Jacob pero a que se refieren a juegos propios – Bella Yarlett inventaba juegos para no aburrirnos – Yarlett si pero tu hacías que funcionaran yo solo daba mis locas ideas – Bella como el yincks – Yarlett yincks – (yincks juego de gemelas cada movimiento es imitado por el otro cada palabra debe de ser dicha al mismo tiempo como si fuesen un solo individuo) en eso ambas observamos detenidamente a Jacob y comenzamos a movernos en una completa sincronización comenzamos a rodear a Jacob por ambos flancos y hablamos las dos a la ves- Jacob quien es Bella y quien es Yarlett -y seguimos rodeándolo es tan divertido ver la cara de Jacob estaba completamente confundido y seguimos hablándole las dos en sincronización - Jacob se supone que eres mi mejor amigo como es que no me reconoces – entonces Jacob no pudo mas y salio corriendo con dirección a la casa.

CAPITULO 13

POV EDWARD

Luego de escuchar la historia de Daimon escuche los pensamientos de Jacob como Bella pudo hacer eso me duele la cabeza con el espectáculo que armaron con su prima como pueden parecerse tanto ni siquiera supe quien era quien estupido juego apuesto que si Edward viera ese juego tampoco reconocería a Bella – Edward a que te refieres con que no reconocería a Bella de que juego estas hablando – Jacob ellas lo llamaron yincks juego de gemelas comenzaron a moverse en sincronía y luego hablaban las dos a la ves diciendo las mismas cosas como si fueran una de solo recordarlo me da dolor de cabeza - Edward créeme yo si sabría quien es Bella


End file.
